


Под стук колёс

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6lvlspesquest, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Other, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Про очевидное, невероятное, но возможное — если очень захотеть





	Под стук колёс

**Пролог**

По ночам Гарри чудился стук колёс, и снились сны, настолько яркие, что после пробуждения он не сразу понимал, где находится. Во снах он будто бы заново проживал свою жизнь, но всё в ней было совершенно не так. Даже воспоминания. Особенно воспоминания. Каждый раз Гарри твёрдо решал разобраться с этим вопросом, но почему-то постоянно находились дела поважнее. А может быть, он просто не знал, с чего начинать.

Стук колёс вызывал у Гарри самые счастливые воспоминания и дарил надежду на лучшее, даже когда сны оборачивались кошмарами и не сулили ничего, кроме скорой гибели. Наверное, поэтому он не верил в предсказания, считая их откровенной чушью. А ещё он не верил никому, кроме своих друзей, и в этом был похож на них. По-настоящему у Гарри и не было никого, кроме друзей, так что сколько бы Дамблдор ни повторял, что к концу учебного года память обязательно вернётся, веры ему не было. 

Его история началась в купе Хогвартс-экспресса: он с удивлением разглядывал билет на имя Гарри Поттера, понимая, что это его так зовут, и что больше он ничего о себе не знает. Тогда он здорово испугался, и если бы не друзья... Джеймс, кстати, даже думал, что они родственники, но так и не сумел найти никого из близких с таким именем. А Сириус заверил, что очень рад отсутствию намёков на родство, потому что семейка у него ещё та. Правда, Гарри считал, что тот немного преувеличивает, как и всегда, но предпочитал об этом не сообщать. Тут он был солидарен с Ремусом, который больше молчал и точно не говорил ничего неприятного. Никогда и никому. Хотя нет, был один человек, с которым Ремус не деликатничал, но осуждать его за это было очень трудно.

Снейп вызывал неприязнь Гарри ещё и тем, что был единственным, кто являлся во снах: сильно постаревший, страшный, но спутать его с кем-то другим было невозможно. И это заставляло обращать на него удвоенное внимание. Возможно, он и был тем ключом, что откроет воспоминания о прошлом, и именно поэтому Гарри невольно пытался помогать ему. Самую малость, но как же это злило Сириуса! И ничего объяснить ему не получалось. А всё потому, что Гарри и сам ничего не понимал. Но это не означало, что он сдался. Нет! Особенно после сна, в котором Снейп убил Дамблдора. А стук колёс становился всё реальнее...

 

**Человек из ниоткуда**

Сириус привык ничему не удивляться — с его безумной семейкой иначе было не выжить. То maman удумает какую-нибудь пакость, от которой даже у стойких к ядам домовиков начинался мор, то тётушка на званом приёме затеет спор, в результате которого половина гостей окажется в Мунго. И это если не вспоминать сумасбродного дядюшку Альфарда, который считался эксцентричным даже среди Блэков, и кузину Бель с её «поисками себя».

Вообще-то, после того, как Сириус со всеми расплевался, был слегка проклят и лишён наследства, Блэком он мог считаться лишь номинально, и это придавало его статусу налёт оригинальности, ну и, конечно же, шарма. Ему хотелось оборвать все связи, начать жизнь с чистого листа и доказать своим зажравшимся родственничкам, как они были неправы, называя его паршивой овцой. Да так, чтобы те пожалели. Именно тогда он придумал себе прозвище, очень подходящее изгнаннику — «человек из ниоткуда».

Летние каникулы Сириус провёл у Джея и был уверен, что это лето было лучшим в его жизни. Вообще, по большому счёту, кроме друга ему никто не был нужен, поэтому очень огорчало, когда Джей был готов променять его на девчонку. Не так буквально, конечно, но если был выбор погонять с Сириусом на мотоцикле или чинно пялиться на большой экран, держа за руку свою Эванс, Джей всегда выбирал унылое времяпровождение. Хорошо хоть, у неё были строгие родители, и сеансы кинопросмотров случались довольно редко.

Поначалу Сириус пытался как-то повлиять на Джея, но быстро понял бесполезность воздействия и отступил. Не хватало ещё потерять друга из-за его болезненного увлечения девчонкой! Хотя, конечно, ничто не мешало Сириусу иногда язвить по её поводу. А однажды Джей не сдержался:

— Не ревнуй, Бродяга!

— Вот ещё! При чём здесь вообще ревность?

— А что ещё мешает тебе просто радоваться жизни?

Что?! Сириус уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, когда вдруг сообразил, как глупо выглядит, и просто пробурчал:

— Охота была оправдываться...

Кажется, Джей даже не заметил его смущения, зато Сириус очень растерялся. Он не привык сильно копаться в себе, поэтому открытие собственной ревности неприятно поразило. И если бы на этом всё закончилось! Наверное, не стоило лезть в эти дебри, потому что следом за ревностью Сириус смог разглядеть и странное томление, одолевавшее его в присутствии Джея, и желание покрасоваться. А ведь было ещё что-то неуловимое, тёмное, пугающее своей запретной жаждой и сладким предвкушением.

С того дня Сириус начал присматриваться к себе, тщательно сдерживая порывы обнять Джея, потрепать его по волосам, поцеловать, размять затекшие после полётов плечи... Проклятье! Сириус и подумать не мог, что его настроение настолько зависит от улыбки Джея и его желания быть рядом.

— Бродяга, ты чего такой хмурый?

Сириус на мгновение представил реакцию друга на сообщение, что только что любовался его задницей, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не потискать, и ему стало тошно.

— Дом вспомнил.

— Да помиритесь вы ещё! От таких наследников, как ты, не отказываются! Кому, как не тебе, продолжать Род Блэков?

А ведь Сириус только что порадовался, что эта обуза исчезла вместе с отлучением от Рода, потому что трахать какую-нибудь девчонку, представляя на её месте Джея, было чересчур даже для него.

— Пусть теперь Рег крутится.

— Да ладно тебе! Не обижайся на них, всё ещё хорошо будет!

Сириус неопределённо поморщился. В хороший исход он перестал верить после того, как кончил, представляя, как Джей облизывает пересохшие губы. Но всё-таки пока это не было катастрофой — Сириус хоть и из последних сил, но держался.

— Нам остался последний год учёбы, — продолжал Джей. — Пролетит, и не заметишь как, а потом...

Сердце Сириуса болезненно сжалось от мысли, что после этого года их дороги разойдутся навсегда. Джей женится на своей Эванс, а Сириусу останется роль доброго дядюшки для их детей и редкие посиделки по праздникам, унылые до изжоги.

— Ну же, Бродяга, улыбнись! Нам ещё вещи собирать, а хотелось бы успеть полетать, — Джей шутливо хлопнул Сириуса по плечу. — В этом году мы в команде самые старые.

— Угу, — согласился Сириус, вымучивая улыбку. — Мы уже старики.

— Выше нос, старина! Над нами только звёзды.

Как же Сириус хотел остановить это мгновение и продлить лето!

 

***

Первого сентября на многолюдном вокзале Сириусу вновь стало не по себе. Теперь всё внимание Джея было сосредоточено на Эванс, и оставалось только подшучивать над окружающими, хоть так удерживая крохи интереса к себе. Как же от этого было больно! А ещё Сириусу показалось, что Хвост о чём-то догадался, иначе какого чёрта ему понадобилось так сочувственно смотреть? Так или иначе, но в поезд Сириус сел в отвратительном настроении ещё и оттого, что не удалось отыграться на Нюнчике.

Почти все купе были уже заняты, а пока они пробирались по вагону, свободным осталось лишь одно. Ну, как свободным? Там уже успел расположиться незнакомый парень, но церемониться с ним Сириус не собирался:

— Добрый день, — галантно поздоровался он. — А ты разве не видел таблички на дверях купе?

— Таблички? — удивился незнакомец.

— Ну да. Такой продолговатой. Со словами, что купе зарезервировала небольшая компания мародёров.

— Мародёров?

— А ты глуповат, — не сдержался Сириус. — Нами это купе уже было забронировано. Понял?

— Но я не видел никакой надписи.

— А догадаться слабо?

Сириус знал о впечатлении, которое производила его компания. И пусть Лунатик всегда предпочитал держаться в стороне, а Хвост отчаянно трусил, но незнакомец просто не мог о таком знать, а стало быть, расклад был откровенно не в его пользу. Сириус криво усмехнулся и отступил с пути, давая возможность ретироваться незадачливому попутчику, но тот оказался не из пугливых:

— Вы мне не мешаете. Места на всех хватит.

Он что, не понимает? Однако намётанным взглядом Сириус заметил, что незнакомец сжал ладонь на рукояти палочки, которую прятал почему-то в рукаве. А вот это уже было интересно! Готовность принять бой в неравных условиях Сириус всегда уважал, но хотелось всё-таки убедиться.

— А ты нам можешь помешать.

— Я так не думаю!

Незнакомец легко встал и взглянул на Сириуса с той отчаянной решимостью, которая была свойственна лишь лучшему другу. Да и сам он был неуловимо похож на Джея, будто кровный родственник. 

— А ты умеешь думать?

— Это моё самое любимое занятие.

Он улыбнулся, вновь становясь похожим на Джея, и Сириусу пришлось оглянуться, чтобы проверить, не разыгрывает ли его друг — с него бы сталось. Но Джей был слишком занят, перешёптываясь с Эванс, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё. Тем хуже для них! Может быть, присутствие постороннего заставит эту парочку вести себя скромнее.

— Ну, если ты не собираешься нам мешать, да ещё и любишь думать, то помоги затащить чемоданы.

— С удовольствием.

А раз так, то пора было уже и познакомиться.

— Сириус! — он протянул незнакомцу руку и добавил: — Блэк.

— Гарри Поттер, — представился тот.

— Поттер? — оживился Джей и с улыбкой поклонился: — Джеймс Поттер.

Теперь, когда они стояли рядом, мысли об их родстве возникли не только у Сириуса.

— А вы похожи! — просияла Эванс и протянула Гарри руку: — Лили.

Конфликт с лёгкостью разрешился, и когда Хогвартс-экспресс тронулся, в купе уже царила дружелюбная атмосфера. Второй Поттер был настолько похож на Джея, что оставалось лишь удивляться тому, как этого никто не замечает. Кстати, цвет глаз у него был точь-в-точь такой же, как у Эванс. Отвратительное совпадение, если вдуматься.

Поезд набирал ход, направляясь на север, а знакомство с новеньким становилось всё интересней. Начать с того, что он не мог вспомнить школу, в которой учился, хотя с палочкой обращался весьма прилично — на домашнем обучении этого не достичь, во всяком случае, Сириус про такое не слышал.

— Напиши родителям, — заметив, как от этих слов помрачнел Поттер, Сириус быстро поправился: — Ну, или опекунам, кто там у тебя? Они должны помнить.

— Должны... наверное. Только я их тоже не помню.

— Дела... — Сириусу оставалось только развести руками. — Это точно дело рук Сами-знаете-кого! Только он мог применить к тебе Обливиейт!

— Ты о ком говоришь? — мгновенно насторожился Поттер.

Дело принимало совершенно иной оборот! Родители этого Поттера наверняка уже были мертвы, а он выжил лишь потому, что его мозг полностью выпотрошили! Всё это было настолько логично, что пугало до жути.

— Что ты вообще помнишь?

— Ничего...

— Как «ничего»? Имя-то своё ты откуда-то знаешь.

Поттер лишь виновато улыбнулся и показал билет, в котором было прописано имя.

— Я просто оказался в этом поезде, с билетом и чемоданом, — он кивнул на полку.

— А что в чемодане?

— Я не успел посмотреть. 

— Ни хера ж себе!

— Сириус! — голосом строгой мамочки начала Эванс, но Джей сейчас был на его стороне.

— Гарри, ты это... мы с тобой, в общем! — сбивчиво начал он. — Если что, и поможем, и покажем, что там и как. Сириус у нас здорово соображает... а вообще тебе надо идти к Дамблдору. Сразу же!

— А кто это?

— Директор Хогвартса. Он поможет.

Второй Поттер сначала сосредоточенно кивал, а потом вдруг рассмеялся:

— Спасибо, парни... а то я не знал... не знал...

Он начал захлёбываться смехом, но заботливая Эванс быстро наколдовала стакан и, наполнив его водой, напоила бедолагу. Когда зубы перестали стучать по стеклу, Поттер сумел взять себя в руки и уже гораздо спокойнее начал:

— Спасибо, парни. Серьёзно... и ты, Лили... тоже.

Джей мгновенно нахмурился и обнял свою Эванс за плечи, расставляя все точки. Второй Поттер всё понял правильно и мгновенно отступил, заговорив с Сириусом о школе. И это он ещё очень хорошо держался. Подумать только — оказаться вот так в поезде, с билетом и ни фига не помнить. Ещё год назад Сириус назвал бы такое отличным приключением, но сейчас он стал гораздо сдержаннее в оценках. Хрен его знает, какие ещё подводные камни скрываются под слоем этого беспамятства. Сам бы он точно не захотел оказаться на месте этого Гарри.

— Я всё тебе покажу, — принялся успокаивать его Сириус. — Сам поймёшь, что ничего сложного. А там и память вернётся. Я читал про зелья, которые снимают последствия любого Обливиейта!

— Ненавижу зельеварение! — вздохнул Поттер.

— Наш человек! — обрадовался Сириус. — В нашей компании только Эванс в них шарит, да Лунатик немного.

Услышав своё имя, Лунатик обернулся и встретился взглядом с Сириусом. И было в его взгляде что-то такое, отчего захотелось немедленно отвести его в сторонку и, слегка встряхнув для разговорчивости, расспросить о подозрениях. Всё-таки с этим Поттером что-то не так, чему Сириус не мог подобрать названия. А у Луни всегда была отличная интуиция и по-настоящему звериное чутьё. Но спустя мгновение наваждение пропало, а Лунатик, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил болтать с Хвостом, вот только Сириус уже не мог об этом забыть. Он дождался подходящего момента — а за это время они уже успели доехать до Хогвартса, побеседовать с Дамблдором и помочь устроиться Гарри в их гриффиндорской спальне, — и в лоб спросил обо всём Лунатика. Его ответ полностью обескуражил:

— А ты разве не заметил? Гарри ведь пахнет так же, как Джеймс.

 

***

Чем больше Сириус наблюдал за вторым Поттером, тем яснее понимал, что тому есть что скрывать. По ночам ему совершенно точно снились кошмары, которые он не мог просто так забыть. У него даже по утрам лицо было такое, будто он не понимал, где находится, но при этом на все вопросы предпочитал отшучиваться. Сириус решил докопаться до истины, чего бы это ни стоило, а потому притворялся, что всему верит и ни о чём не догадывается.

Дамблдор, кстати, ничем не помог Гарри, предложив подождать до конца учебного года, тогда, де, всё встанет на свои места. Само, ага! Почему-то в подобное верилось с трудом, а как действовать, Сириус пока не мог придумать, наблюдая и выжидая подходящий момент. Скоро он знал о втором Поттере почти всё: и про кошмары, и про то, что хоть он и не анимаг, но не боится оборотней, и про его патронуса.

Патронусы Поттеров были настолько похожи, что поначалу Сириус их даже путал, но, приглядевшись, заметил разницу: у этих оленей была совершенно разная походка. Если патронус Джея горделиво выступал, откровенно красуясь, то у Гарри он больше походил на дикое животное — сильное и всегда готовое как к защите, так и к нападению. Странно, но это заметил только Лунатик.

— Если бы не гоблинская проверка, я бы решил, что они близкие родственники, — задумчиво пробормотал он.

— И мне так кажется, Луни. Мы ведь вдвоём не можем ошибаться?

— Вообще-то, массовые заблуждения никогда не считались чем-то необычным. Как и массовые галлюцинации.

— Ты считаешь это иллюзией?

— Нет, — Лунатик покачал головой, становясь очень серьёзным. — Точно нет. Но гоблины обычно оказываются правы.

— Обычно, но не всегда.

— Да, не всегда.

Сириус продолжал наблюдать за Гарри и так втянулся в это дело, что даже болезненное увлечение Джеем отошло куда-то на второй план. Вот только Джей, проводивший всё свободное время со своей Эванс, вряд ли это заметил. Зато теперь можно было не волноваться за их дружбу и посчитать, что она выдержала это непростое испытание.

Как же Сириус ошибался! Нет, конечно, дружба с Джеем не пострадала, только вот Гарри стал занимать в его сердце всё больше места. Он был слишком похож на Джея, чтобы этим пренебречь, а ещё у него не было никакой большой любви к Эванс, зато была большая проблема, и если помочь её разрешить...

— Гарри, ты точно ничего не хочешь рассказать?

— Точно. 

Улыбка у него была точь-в-точь как у Джея, только вот сердце Сириуса замирало вовсе не из-за сходства. Уже нет. В Большом Зале было довольно многолюдно, чтобы затеряться в толпе и, разговаривая обо всём, не бояться чужого внимания. Здесь каждый был занят сам собой.

— Но твои сны...

— Это просто сны!

Гарри ответил слишком быстро, чтобы отмахнуться от подозрений.

— Видел бы ты себя по утрам. На тебе же лица нет!

— Правда? — Гарри с притворным ужасом ощупал свой нос и поправил очки, прежде чем торжественно заявить: — Ты ошибаешься!

— Хотел бы я ошибаться. Кого ты там видишь?

Гарри вздрогнул и бросил быстрый взгляд на стол Слизерина — как показалось Сириусу, отыскивая взглядом Нюнчика. Но такого просто не могло быть! Или могло?

— Снейпа, что ли? 

Или Сириус угадал, или предположение оскорбило Гарри настолько, что он несколько мгновений не находил слов, а потом выдохнул:

— Издеваешься?!

— Нет?

— Конечно, нет!

Только вот Сириус был почти уверен, что Гарри лжёт. Ну, или многое недоговаривает, потому что в это мгновение он показался слишком смущённым и слишком напуганным. Но это точно не могло помешать Сириусу попытаться помочь. Хоть как-то.

— Гарри, ты это... если что, то ты можешь на меня рассчитывать. Во всём!

— Спасибо, Бродяга!

Кажется, Гарри даже вздохнул от облегчения. Вполне возможно, он и собирался обратиться к Сириусу за помощью, поэтому не было ничего зазорного, чтобы внимательнее наблюдать за Гарри. На случай, если он вдруг не успеет позвать, а будет очень надо. Хотя, может, Сириус просто искал себе оправдания.

Карта Мародёров всегда хранилась у Джея, но сейчас она оказалась нужнее Сириусу. Как ещё можно отследить в огромном замке одного человека? Особенно, если тому в любой момент могла потребоваться помощь. Вот Сириус и следил, поначалу не понимая происходящего, пока не догадался вывести на карту вторую точку, обозначенную как «Северус Снейп». И вот тогда стало совершенно ясно, что «Гарри Поттер» просто-напросто следит за «Северусом Снейпом», умудряясь оставаться незамеченным.

Само по себе это тоже было странно, ведь паранойю Нюнчика годами взращивал сам Сириус, нападая из самых неожиданных мест и в одиночку, и вместе с Джеем, и во главе дружной компании мародёров. А ещё Гарри стал пропадать в библиотеке, явно стараясь отыскать какую-то информацию. Знать бы ещё какую. Не то чтобы Сириус считал себя мастером в этом деле, но вдвоём было бы гораздо проще что-то найти. Хотя, конечно, если представить, как они вдвоём сидят в библиотеке за тесным столом, невольно соприкасаясь локтями и коленями... наверное, всё же Гарри прав, что не позвал Сириуса. Жаль только, что этих здравых рассуждений надолго не хватало.

Спать Сириус тоже стал плохо, причём его бессонница никак не была связана с лунным циклом и прочими мистическими вещами. Ему достаточно было подумать о том, что интерес Гарри к Нюнчику может иметь и иной характер, нежели простые наблюдения. Ведь даже Эванс долгое время крутила носом, выбирая между Джеем и этим унылым уёбищем. Хотя Джей, вне всякого сомнения, лучше какого-то там Нюнчика. И если раньше Сириус списывал такое на вывернутость мозга у женщин, то теперь просто не знал, что и думать. 

Фантазия у Сириуса была отличная, и ему не составляло никакого труда представить Гарри, мечтающего о Нюнчике, хотя, конечно, это было больно и особенно противно. И всё-таки Сириус старался держать себя в руках, не давая воли воображению. В конце концов, интерес Гарри мог быть связан и со снами, и тогда картина приобретала совершенно другие очертания. Будучи Блэком, Сириус был наслышан о мудрёных проклятьях, заставляющих помимо воли привязываться к человеку, к которому не лежала душа. Мог Гарри попасть под такое проклятье? Конечно, мог! Тогда же, когда потерял память, а стало быть, стоило внимательнее отнестись к причудам его подсознания. 

Но тогда получалось, что Нюнчик причастен к состоянию Гарри, а если учесть, с кем он в последнее время якшается, то становилось по-настоящему страшно. Такое тотальное лишение памяти могло быть первым шагом к воплощению какого-нибудь чудовищного плана по порабощению Гарри. И наверняка в то купе к нему должен был подсесть Нюнчик! Сириус вспомнил, что тот тоже хотел залезть в их вагон, а они с Лунатиком ему помешали... всё сходилось! И теперь получалось, что ключ к разгадке тайны Гарри надо искать у Нюнчика. Но Сириус не собирался сдаваться. 

 

**Неуместный человек**

Глядя на сверстников, легко и непринуждённо выстраивающих отношения, Северус привык считать себя лишним. Его появлению никто и никогда не радовался, с ним не стремились заговорить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы одобрить, и не замечать его считалось хорошим тоном. Самым обидным было то, что Северус и сам бы не захотел иметь со своим двойником ничего общего. Но в любом правиле бывают исключения — ничем иным объяснить появление Лили в своей жизни Северус не мог. Она была его единственным другом, и боль от её потери со временем лишь усиливалась.

Как же сильно Северус хотел стать блистательным, остроумным, красивым, чтобы ему заглядывали в рот и смеялись даже не шуткам, а намёкам на них. И чтобы за его спиной всегда оказывались друзья, готовые прикрыть спину не только в бою. Такие мечты порой казались отвратительными ему самому — уж слишком этот образ напоминал его вечных врагов Поттера и Блэка! — но ничего сделать с этим Северус не мог и, представляя себя на месте то Поттера, то Блэка, ненавидел их ещё сильнее.

Вообще с врагами ему, можно сказать, повезло. Благодаря их прыти Северус оттачивал дуэльные навыки и заслужил в Слизерине репутацию сильного волшебника: шутка ли — один против четырёх! Поэтому его и заметили. Ну, как заметили? Мальсибер туманно намекнул, что знает место, где его навыки будут востребованы и вознаграждены по заслугам. Больше он не сказал ничего, но это не помешало Северусу домыслить самому: и как его примет глава невыразимцев, и как предложит работу, и как, наконец, можно будет съехать от родителей и начать новую жизнь. С нуля. С чистого листа. Именно так, как всегда хотелось. И вот тогда Лили пожалеет, что выбрала Поттера!

Втайне Северус надеялся получить «то-самое-предложение» уже летом перед седьмым курсом, но Мальсибер охладил его пыл, сообщив, что «там не хотят иметь дела со школьниками». Но ведь школьник школьнику рознь:есть такие идиоты, как Поттер или Блэк, а есть и другие, к которым Северус без ложной скромности относил и себя. К сожалению, это правило было безоговорочным, и оставалось только ждать, надеясь, что интерес к нему не утихнет.

В Хогвартс Северус ехал в отвратительном настроении, а когда вытаскивал неуклюжий чемодан из вагона, похвалил свою интуицию: мало ему было одного Поттера, как их стало двое. Хуже новости и не придумать, хотя когда у Северуса было иначе?

— Снейп, не спи!

Северус отвёл взгляд от пары Поттеров и почти равнодушно отметил, что Лили весело смеётся, о чём-то им рассказывая. И правда, почему бы ей не веселиться, если количество Поттеров превышает все разумные пределы. Злость на Поттеров и Блэка была тем сильнее, чем меньше внимания обращали на них остальные студенты. Словно только Северусу было дело до того, что эти чёртовы гриффиндорцы станут нарушать дисциплину на порядок чаще! Разумеется, второй Поттер отправился в Гриффиндор, увеличив компанию идиотствующих мародёров на одну палочку. Не то чтобы Северус ожидал чего-то другого, но иногда собственная правота не радовала.

Северус договорился встретиться с Мальсибером и Эйвери в «Кабаньей голове», где можно было не только поговорить, без риска быть подслушанными кем-то из сокурсников, но и выпить по стаканчику эля, а то и ещё чего покрепче. Алкоголь Северус не любил, но компания обязывала.

— Рассказывай!

Самым осведомлённым из них был Мальсибер, чей отец вращался в таких кругах, о которых можно было только мечтать. Собственно, его письма и давали почву для фантазий о невероятной карьере и блестящем будущем.

— Есть тайный Орден, — Мальсибер несколько раз щёлкнул пальцами, подбирая слова. — Наподобие тамплиеров, но гораздо серьёзнее, и имя им Вальпургиевы рыцари. Во главе стоит Великий магистр, чьё лицо скрыто маской. И все члены Ордена носят маски, не зная лиц друг друга.

— Зачем? — заинтересовался приземлённый Эйвери.

— Они дают Обет. Скрывать свой лик до тех пор, пока Орден не достигнет вершин власти и величия.

— А как они узнают друг друга? — не унимался Эйвери.

— У каждого на теле есть специальный знак, который служит признаком надёжности и позволяет хранить тайну.

— Ни хрена ж себе! — присвистнул Эйвери. — Это ж в каком месте должен быть знак, чтобы его никто не видел?

Северус тоже представил себе эти места, и ему заранее стало неловко — придётся обнажать их не только для нанесения знака, но и в случаях доказательства общности. А вдруг там будут дамы? Хорошо, что Мальсибер развеял эту дичь:

— Всё-таки, Эйвери, у тебя нет тонкости мышления! Как ты думаешь, почему студентам Хогвартса туда заказан путь?

— Так из-за знака же! Мы же в душ ходим. Общий.

— Снейп, скажи хоть ты этому идиоту, — Мальсибер устало потёр виски, явно подражая собственному отцу.

— Что сказать?

— Что для этих целей незачем задействовать интимные места.

— Незачем? — обрадовался Северус.

— Конечно! Всего-навсего знак на предплечье, который всегда можно скрыть длинным рукавом и обнажить, никого при этом не оскорбив.

Мальсибер говорил о получении этой метки как о деле решённом, а Северусу вновь стало страшно, что про него забудут, посчитав, что ему не место в этом Ордене. Именно поэтому он принялся убеждать Мальсибера в том, что ни о чём другом и не думал и мечтает об этой особой отметке практически с детства. Эйвери тоже загорелся:

— А что за знак? Роза и крест? Или перекрещенные мечи? Или меч с палочкой? Или факел?

Он закатал рукав, явно представляя себе этот знак отличия, и Северусу показалось, что он видит, как на предплечье Эйвери начала темнеть кожа. Мальсибер быстро накрыл его руку ладонью и горячо зашептал:

— Это череп и змея. Знак победы над Смертью!

Такое Северусу тоже было по душе, потому что розу на своём предплечье ему бы не хотелось видеть. Как и крест. Мечи вот, правда, были неплохи, но череп со змеёй гораздо круче. 

«Кабанью голову» они покидали поодиночке, как и положено настоящим заговорщикам. Только в отличие от них Северус не выдал бы тайну даже под пытками. Особенно под пытками! Он представил себя окровавленного на дыбе и, хищно усмехнувшись, бросил несколько проклятий в куст с перезревшей ежевикой. А вот хрен вам всем! Не дождётесь! Северус завернулся в мантию и, мечтая о перспективах, которые перед ним открывались, побрёл по дороге, ведущей из Хогсмида. Если бы у него были деньги, то он мог бы зайти в пару лавок или даже купить кофе с пирожным в «Трёх метлах»... Проклятье! Ничего-ничего, он ещё будет есть омаров в дорогом ресторане и запивать их каким-нибудь ликёром, а пока...

— Какая приятная встреча! Не ждал, Нюнчик?

На этот раз Блэк был один, что сильно повышало шансы на победу.

— Как можно тебя не ждать? — Северус развязно ухмыльнулся. — Скучал, пупсик?

Первые проклятья взрыхлили землю и проредили кусты, растущие вдоль дороги, но это только раззадорило. Северус избавился от мешающей мантии и едва увернулся от проклятья, укрывшись за деревом.

— Куда же ты, сладенький? — поддержал игру Блэк. — Иди к папочке, так и быть, поваляю тебя в траве.

— Это ещё кто кого.

Проклятье Северуса почти достигло цели, но вёрткий Блэк пожертвовал своим манерным плащом и откатился в сторону.

— Уже выбираешь место, милашка?

— Не хочешь прилечь рядом?

Проклятья становились всё опаснее, и всё труднее было уворачиваться от них или прикрываться щитом. Пора было переходить в нападение. Только на беду Северуса это отлично понимал и Блэк, пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Их пикировка становилась всё похабнее, но никакого преимущества это не приносило.

— А ты должен хорошо сосать, — дыханье Блэка слегка сбилось, но это ничуть не мешало ему говорить гадости, — с таким-то языком.

— Прекратите!

Второй Поттер появился внезапно, как и положено настоящему Поттеру, только он почему-то не стал принимать участия в веселье, раз за разом выставляя щит между дуэлянтами.

— Гарри, я не понял, ты за кого?! — возмутился Блэк.

— За тебя! — раскрасневшийся Поттер продолжал держать щит.

— Но...

— Сюда идёт Макгонагалл!

Это была серьёзная угроза — декан Гриффиндора отличалась крутым нравом, и её принципы позволяли ей наказывать даже своих. Неудивительно, что Блэк мгновенно утратил желание драться и отступил. Северус счёл за лучшее скрыться в кустах, где без проблем можно было привести себя в порядок и починить разодранную одежду. Второй Поттер увёл Блэка, и Северус сильно удивился, когда Макгонагалл так и не появилась. 

 

***

Северус никогда не считал себя параноиком, но в последнее время едва ли не шарахался от собственной тени. Ему постоянно чудилось чужое присутствие рядом и казалось, стоит лишь протянуть руку, и можно поймать невидимку, только вот все попытки Северуса были обречены на неудачу. Если невидимка и был рядом, то он ловко ускользал. Можно было злиться сколько угодно, а можно было попытаться спровоцировать его, чтобы заставить себя выдать. Чем больше Северус думал об этом, тем привлекательнее становилась идея.

Для начала надо было понять, кто это мог быть, чтобы бить наверняка. Первым кандидатом на роль невидимки, конечно же, должен был оказаться кто-то из мародёров, но этот «кто-то» не пытался как-то навредить, что придавало происходящему долю фальши. Конечно, нельзя было исключать и того, что эти сволочи готовили грандиозную пакость, но почему-то в это не сильно верилось. И Северус начал присматриваться ко второму Поттеру, резонно рассудив, что человек с такой фамилией априори должен вызывать подозрение. Одним фактом своего существования.

Самым странным в его поведении оказалось регулярное посещение библиотеки, что тоже наводило на определённые мысли. Особенно после того, как удалось заглянуть в список интересующей его литературы. Хорошо, что на своём факультете Северус был не самым популярным студентом, и до него никому не было дела, иначе ему вряд ли удалось бы придумать разумное объяснение своему поведению. Не то чтобы он следил за Поттером — так... наблюдал. И делал выводы. Только вот сохранять дистанцию было всё сложнее.

Библиотеку Северус считал своеобразной тихой гаванью, куда всегда можно было приползти зализывать душевные раны, и где среди пыльных фолиантов собственная жизнь казалось лишь песчинкой, не стоящей сожалений. Никто и никогда не покушался на его одиночество в этих стенах, как никто не пытался с ним здесь заговорить. Если, конечно, это был не Поттер, которому не писаны никакие правила!

— Снейп, а скажи мне...

— Тебя не учили, Поттер, что надо уважать чужое право на тишину и возможность спокойно позаниматься?

Кого-нибудь другого, может быть, и отрезвили презрение и холод в голосе Северуса. Но только не Поттера!

— Не будь занудой, Снейп! Я знаю, что ты владеешь легиллименцией и окклюменцией.

Северус потрясённо замолчал, уставившись на Поттера. О его интересе к ментальным практикам не знал никто! И никто не должен был знать, если только...

— Откуда, Поттер?!

В ответ этот ублюдок просиял, будто нашёл галеон. Ну, или ещё что-то, способное поразить воображение Поттеров.

— Всё сходится!

— Что именно у тебя сошлось? — ядовито прошипел Северус, пытаясь справиться со злостью на себя:так проколоться — это ещё надо было постараться!

— Если ты меня выслушаешь и не будешь перебивать...

— Я само внимание.

— Пожалуйста, не перебивай! Оно звучит ужасно, нелепо, но оно сходится!

— Мне уже страшно.

— Не ворчи хоть ты, а?

— Хоть я?! — это заявление возмутило Северуса до глубины души. — Хоть я, да? Мы с тобой не приятели, Поттер, и я...

— В том-то всё и дело! — с такой тоской обычно говорят о смерти, или ещё чём-нибудь столь же фатальном. — Там живы только мы с тобой, и я не понимаю, зачем я это вижу!

— Где «там»? — опешил Северус.

Чем больше рассказывал Поттер, тем страшнее становилось Северусу. Он, конечно, читал о проклятьях одержимостью и всяких там дурацких пророчествах, но чтобы так, ночь за ночью и с продолжением...

— А это точно я? — пробормотал Северус, когда Поттер принялся рассказывать об убийстве Дамблдора.

— Точно ты, — обречённо вздохнул Поттер. — Северус Снейп.

— Но зачем? Я не...

— А я знаю?! Ты там вообще не такой, как сейчас.

— А какой? — ухватился за соломинку Северус.

— Намного старше... почти старый... 

— Тогда это не я!

— А как же легиллименция и окклюменция? Это ведь редкий дар. Я читал.

Читал он!

— Простое совпадение. Если он старый, то вполне мог и научиться, за столько-то лет.

Поттеру, похоже, эта мысль не приходила в голову — он несколько минут ошарашено молчал, а потом вдруг прищурился:

— Допустим. А что ты знаешь про принца-полукровку?

Это был удар ниже пояса. Фигурально выражаясь. И пока Северус пытался выровнять дыханье, подбирая достойный ответ, Поттер продолжил:

— Левикорпус, просто суй им в глотку безоар, Сектумсемпра... от врагов.

— Этого просто не может быть! Не может... не может...

— В тех снах я сын Джеймса и Лили. Они мертвы. Сириус — мой крёстный, он провёл двенадцать лет в Азкабане, а потом умер, защищая меня. Жив только ты! Понимаешь?

— Не может...

— Снейп, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не было никакого принца, и что это просто сны! Скажи, что я не сошёл с ума. Пожалуйста...

Северус почувствовал, как его колотит озноб, и попытался закутаться в куцую ученическую мантию. Это было слишком невероятно, чтобы поверить, и слишком страшно, но Поттер совершенно точно не был сумасшедшим.

— Эти заклинания придумал... — Северус тяжело вздохнул и закончил фразу: — принц-полукровка.

— И это ты?!

— Я называл себя так... да... Но я всё ещё не понимаю...

— Я тоже ничего не понимаю, Снейп, но вместе мы можем хотя бы попытаться.

— Кто ты, Поттер?

— Не знаю. Я ничего о себе не помню. Есть только настоящее, эти сны и стук колёс.

— Стук колёс?

— Поезда, — поморщился Поттер. — Но это, наверное, потому, что с поездом связано моё первое воспоминание здесь.

— А почему ты не поговорил об этом с друзьями?

— Потому что я не мог сказать им... о смерти.

Поттер зажмурился, закусив губу, и Северусу стало по-настоящему страшно. Он никак не мог опровергнуть природу этих снов, которые могли оказаться вдруг пророческими. Так или иначе, но мысль об убийстве Дамблдора вызывала тошноту.

— Хорошо, — Северус старался говорить быстро, чтобы не передумать. — Я помогу тебе. Скажи, чего ты хочешь?

Вполне возможно, что у Поттера имелся блестящий план, только вот узнать его, похоже, Северусу было не суждено: не успел Поттер открыть рот, как к их ногам упала тяжёлая дверь библиотеки, сорванная с петель. Блэк умел появляться эффектно, а мозгов у него было совсем немного. 

 

**Очевидное невероятно**

Кто бы чего ни болтал про Сириуса, сам себя он считал человеком сдержанным и разумным, но всему же существуют какие-то пределы! Когда на Карте он приметил Нюнчика, который крутился рядом с Гарри — это было полбеды. Но когда Гарри сам пошёл на сближение, а потом точки с их именами так и остались в опасной близости и, судя по всему, поладили, терпению Сириуса пришёл конец. До библиотеки он домчался за пару минут, изредка поглядывая на Карту в надежде на какие-то изменения, но нет! Точки «Гарри Поттер» и «Северус Снейп» почти слились в одну. 

Проклятый Нюнчик! Теперь Сириус отлично понимал, почему так бесился Джей, пока это носатое уёбище подкатывало яйца к его Эванс. Мало его учили! Мало! И пары лет не прошло, как снова взялся за своё... даже не за своё! За то, на что претендовал Сириус! Какая тварь! И ведь находят же в нём что-то... то Эванс... то Гарри...

Никакого плана у Сириуса не было, он просто хотел побыстрее прекратить творящееся безобразие, поэтому и рассвирепел, когда обнаружил запертую дверь в библиотеку. Он метнул в эту деревяшку несколько заклинаний, первыми пришедших на ум, и слегка удивился, заметив вызванный ими эффект. 

— Что здесь происходит? — Сириус старался говорить как можно тише.

— А на что похоже? — мгновенно ощерился Нюнчик. — Неужели на свидание?

Зря он это сказал. Зря! Несколько долгих минут Сириус не видел ничего, кроме красного тумана, в котором даже не сразу узнал Гарри, едва не угодившего под поток проклятий. А потом вдруг внезапно стало темно и тихо.

— Что ты с ним сделал?

— Немного оглушил.

— Это, по-твоему, «немного»? Снейп, ты придурок!

— Ну, конечно, мне надо было спокойно смотреть, как он тебя убивает.

— Он бы меня не убил!

— С чего ты взял? Это же Блэк!

— Ну и что?!

— Ты видел, что он устроил в библиотеке? Мы оттуда еле ноги унесли. Кстати, а что у тебя за мантия такая?

Сириус решил воспользоваться выгодами своей мнимой бессознательности и выяснить, что происходит между этими двумя. То, как Гарри злился на Снейпа, дарило надежду на лучшее. Кстати, и отвечать про мантию он тоже не спешил. Неужели стащил у Джея, чтобы подобраться поближе к Нюнчику?

— Поттер, не молчи, от тебя и так одна головная боль. Скажи лучше, куда ты нас привёл?

— Мы в Выручай-комнате. Снейп, как думаешь, нас заметили?

— Нас вряд ли, а вот за Блэка поручиться не могу.

— Почему?

— Откуда мы знаем, по каким коридорам он бежал, и кто его там видел... вот ведь идиот! И что за пикси его укусила?!

— Мне кажется, что это он меня спасал.

— От чего?! Мы просто разговаривали, и тут врывается это уёбище...

Сириус едва себя не выдал, но слова Гарри заставили его прикусить язык:

— Снейп, он ведь мой крёстный.

Чего?!

— Но не здесь же!

— А где ещё? Снейп, ты ведь всё понял... я ведь не вру!

— Не врешь, но...

— Безо всяких «но». Я точно знаю, что с вами произойдёт спустя годы. Со всеми, понимаешь?! Зачем-то же я сюда попал!

— То, что ты знаешь о моём прошлом, ещё ни о чём не говорит.

— Брось, Снейп! Ты знаешь, что я прав. И эта мантия... точно такая же есть у Джеймса, и мне почему-то кажется, что это одна и та же мантия.

— Поттер, стой! Это невозможно! Такие перемещения во времени...

— Поэтому я и пошёл в библиотеку!

— Очевидно, при жизни ты этого не делал... Поттер, что с тобой?

Сириус от неожиданности приоткрыл глаз, чтобы увидеть побледневшего Гарри. 

— Снейп, мне кажется, что я умер...

— Тьфу ты! Что за идиот! Поттер, трупы не ходят в библиотеку.

— Как же ты любишь цепляться к словам! И с годами это не изменилось.

— Зато я не умер, — пробурчал Снейп, пряча руки в карманах. — Давай уже Блэка в чувство приводить и поговорим.

— С ним?! — почему-то перепугался Гарри.

— Ему это нужнее, чем мне, я-то ведь жив.

— Тише ты!

Сириусу стало не по себе. Совершенно точно происходило что-то такое, что не укладывалось в голове, хотя, с другой стороны, никакого особого интереса у Гарри к Снейпу не было — только дела, пусть и странные. Но, так или иначе, Сириус единственный раз в жизни был согласен с Нюнчиком, что им требовалось поговорить, и именно поэтому едва слышно застонал.

— Сириус, как ты?

— Энервейт!

Сириуса ощутимо приложило об пол, и он едва снова не потерял сознание, но сдаваться не собирался:

— Что вы наделали?!

— Мы? — Гарри в растерянности оглянулся на Нюнчика. — Снейп, он всё-таки здорово ушиб голову.

— У него голова всегда была отбита, — проворчал Снейп, опускаясь на колени и начиная светить Сириусу в глаза Люмосом. — Всё с ним нормально. Жить будет.

— Точно? — сомневался Гарри.

— Точнее не бывает. Давай, говори уже, Поттер, не тяни кота за яйца.

Сириус сел, держась за больную голову:

— Что вы натворили?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул:

— Сириус, ты разгромил библиотеку.

— Зачем?

— Очевидно, тебе моча в голову ударила, — съехидничал Снейп. — С чего бы ты иначе стал нападать на Поттера?

— Гарри, я... не...

— Всё нормально, Сириус, ты не нападал.

— Угу, продолжай в том же духе, Поттер, и ты никогда не узнаешь, кто его укусил за жопу.

— Помолчи, Снейп, а?

— Я-то помолчу, а вот ты, Блэк, не убил Поттера лишь по недоразумению. Ну, или он просто очень удачливый.

— Всё нормально, Сириус, — перебил разошедшегося Снейпа Поттер. — Ты просто немного сорвался.

— У вас у Поттеров своё понятие «немногого». Альтернативное.

Сириус потёр виски. Как бы он ни хотел сейчас выгнать Нюнчика, тот зачем-то понадобился Гарри, и поэтому приходилось терпеть. Мысли поквитаться попозже, правда, от этого никуда не делись. Пусть даже интерес Гарри к этой носатой скотине был совсем невинным.

— Снейп, тебя же Гарри попросил помолчать.

— И?

— Помолчите оба! Я не знаю с чего начать, — Гарри казался совершенно несчастным, но останавливаться не собирался. — В общем, Сириус, ты мой крёстный.

Если бы Сириус не слышал этого раньше и не успел немного привыкнуть к этой мысли, он бы сейчас просто охренел, а так у него хватило самообладания, чтобы улыбнуться и спокойно кивнуть:

— Рассказывай!

Гарри вместо того, чтобы начать говорить, укоризненно взглянул на Снейпа, и Сириус испытал настоящую гордость за своё поведение.

— Гарри, не волнуйся, я готов услышать всё, — объявил он.

— Он просто выбился из сил, — тут же скептически отозвался Нюнчик. — Скоро снова начнёт буйствовать.

Сириус в ответ лишь презрительно фыркнул и перевёл взгляд на Гарри:

— Мне ты можешь рассказать всё.

Больше всего Сириусу хотелось доказать свою надёжность, чтобы Гарри, наконец, понял — у него есть на кого рассчитывать. И не важно, из прошлого он или из будущего, крёстный он или, наоборот, крестник, но им надо держаться вместе. Гарри тяжело вздохнул:

— Похоже, я попал в прошлое.

И к такому Сириус был готов:

— Так это же круто! Сейчас ты нам быстро всё расскажешь, мы исправим все наши косяки, и...

— Блэк, ты — идиот!

Сириус так и знал, что с Нюнчиком не выйдет ничего хорошего.

— А вот тебе, Снейп, лучше заткнуться. Гарри сам знает, что говорить и кому!

— Блэк, иногда меня восхищает твоё скудоумие. Поттер, но ты-то хотя бы должен понимать, что все эти игры со временем очень опасны! До сих пор ты не сообщил нам ничего такого, что могло бы повлиять на будущее, но если ты сейчас расскажешь...

— Снейп, заткнись! Ничего страшного не случится!

— А куда, по-твоему, ему тогда придётся возвращаться?

— А с хрена ли ему вообще возвращаться? Он останется здесь — и все дела!

— Чтобы ему остаться здесь, нам надо разобраться, как именно он сюда попал, и насколько обратим этот процесс!

Как бы сильно Сириус не презирал Нюнчика, но порой тот говорил дельные вещи, не согласиться с которыми означало выставить себя идиотом.

— А кто с этим спорит?! Конечно, мы сначала со всем разберёмся, а потом уже станем действовать. Не идиоты же мы! — Сириус взглянул на серьёзного Гарри. — Мы точно не идиоты, поэтому рассказывай, что можно.

— Замечательная формулировка, Блэк, — промолчать Снейп просто не мог. — Главное, обтекаемая.

— Не знаю, как ты, но Гарри прекрасно всё понял! И точно не скажет ничего лишнего. 

Сириус прикусил язык. Он мог сколько угодно восхвалять достоинства близкого человека, но если на карте стояло его благополучие, был готов даже заткнуться и сотрудничать с кем угодно. Даже с Снейпом. Лишь бы Гарри остался, и ему было хорошо. Поэтому, когда Гарри заговорил не с ним, а с Нюнчиком, было почти не больно.

— Не скажу. Снейп, ты прав, я не подумал, но это не означает, что я меньше нуждаюсь в помощи. И, наверное, Сириус тоже может мне помочь, только я не знаю как.

— Как, как... — проворчал Снейп. — Думать надо!

 

**Невероятное очевидно**

Северус всегда мечтал оказаться в гуще событий. Чтобы вокруг царила полная неразбериха, подсвечиваемая отблеском проклятий, но вдруг появлялся он и ценой невероятных усилий всё исправлял. Северус даже был согласен на то, чтобы при этом не оказалось Лили — ей бы всё равно рассказали! — потому что рисковать её безопасностью не хотелось даже в мире фантазий. Почему же теперь, когда его мечта начала осуществляться, он чувствовал себя таким растерянным? Можно было, конечно, списать этот эффект на неподходящую компанию, но сам-то он знал, что это не так.

Северусу пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы доказать непричастность к разгрому библиотеки и вернуть свой законный допуск в Запретную Секцию. Хоть Блэк и предлагал ходить туда вместе под мантией-невидимкой, но, во-первых, Северус не любил нарушать закон, а во-вторых, ноги под этой мантией всё равно были видны. Если их не заметили при побеге с места преступления, это не означало, что и в дальнейшем так повезёт.

И пусть за разгромленную библиотеку удалось избежать наказания, это не означало, что всё прошло гладко. Даже Мальсибер, который хоть и считался приятелем Северуса, но никогда не лез ему в душу, почувствовал неладное.

— Снейп, у тебя всё в порядке?

— Разумеется.

— Что у тебя с Блэком и этим новеньким?

— Небольшое деловое соглашение, — почти не солгал Северус. — Ничего личного.

— Надеюсь, — усмехнулся Мальсибер, — Блэк тот ещё извращенец.

Предупреждение было совершенно лишним. Может, Блэк и грешил чем-то странным, к Северусу он с этим не лез. Напротив, за полгода они даже научились немного ладить и обходиться без взаимных проклятий, обмениваясь мнениями о происходящем. Наверное, дело было в том, что этому Поттеру с Северусом не пришлось делить внимание Лили, а Блэк слишком ценил «крестника», чтобы рисковать возможностью решить его проблему. Пусть за это и придётся заплатить перемирием с врагом. Хотя... какие они теперь враги?

Но если с доступом к информации и базовыми гипотезами всё было в порядке, то Северус не мог понять, почему это никак не приближало к нахождению выхода. Как ни крути, появившийся из ниоткуда и совершенно неуместный в этом времени Поттер не укладывался в рамки теоретически возможного: он вроде бы и был, а вроде его и не было. Северус понимал, что от него ускользает что-то важное, только вот он никак не мог его ухватить. Да ещё и Блэк вместо помощи постоянно сбивал с мысли бесконечными «а вдруг». Идей у него было слишком много, а в теории магических взаимодействий он не разбирался совершенно, предпочитая экспериментировать, не задумываясь о последствиях. Идиот! Поттер, кстати, тоже этим грешил, но он хотя бы прислушивался к умным вещам.

— Снейп, а если я прав? Вдруг я и в самом деле там умер?

— Поттер, ты только представь, какой бардак бы творился, если бы все умершие попадали в прошлое.

— Согласен, звучит как-то не очень, но там, и правда, всё как-то идёт в жопу.

Северусу не надо было переспрашивать, что имелось в виду, но подробности были важны.

— Что тебе приснилось?

— Мы ограбили Гринготтс.

— Это невозможно!

— Все так думали, но мы это сделали и улетели на драконе. И, кажется, в Хогвартсе будет настоящая бойня, — Поттер обхватил себя руками, пытаясь согреться. — Дамблдор ведь говорил, что со мной всё решится к концу учебного года, а если ты не заметил, то этот конец уже наступил. Завтра мы уезжаем по домам.

Самое страшное в словах Поттера было то, что Северус в них не сомневался. Уже нет.

— А что с тобой должно решиться?

— Похоже, я исчезну... 

— Поттер, ты с ума сошёл?

— Ты только Сириусу пока не говори. Он расстроится.

М-да... Расстроенный Блэк — это то ещё испытание, только вот Северус и предположить не мог, что грядущее исчезновение Поттера может его самого как-то задеть, но почему-то стало больно.

— Можно подумать, только Блэк расстроится.

— Ты, что ли, тоже? — криво улыбнулся Поттер.

— У тебя и другие друзья есть.

— Есть, ага. Джеймс предложил у него пожить и помочь найти работу. Они с Лили собираются пожениться и снять дом.

Известие о свадьбе Лили отозвалось болью в сердце, но Северус и без того знал, что к этому всё идёт. А вот с Поттером он мог что-то изменить, но у него не вышло даже разобраться в происходящем, и времени, судя по всему, почти не осталось. Можно, конечно, надеяться на чудо, но с чудесами у Северуса не сложилось. Проклятье! А ведь он так рассчитывал на помощь Великого магистра того Ордена, про который рассказывал Мальсибер. Северус даже трижды пытался с ним связаться, но приятель был непреклонен — только после окончания Хогвартса.

— Так и поживёшь ещё у Поттера. Вот увидишь, ничего не случится, а летом я во всём разберусь. Есть у меня одна идея.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул.

— Спасибо тебе, Снейп.

— За что это?

— За то, что ты оказался не таким...

Северусу стало даже интересно, каким его знал Поттер, но нарушать собственное правило, за соблюдение которого столько ратовал, он не собирался. 

— Поттер, ничего не случится, любые прорицания — это дерьмо, не стоящее ни кната!

В ответ Поттер лишь странно взглянул на него, но спорить с очевидным не стал. И всё же на душе было очень неспокойно, а отмахнуться от этой тревоги не получалось. Поттер мог оказаться прав, и почему-то, глядя на его опущенные плечи, Северус легко представил, как тот просто растворяется в воздухе, становясь воспоминанием. Окликнуть его, чтобы остановить, не повернулся язык, и Северус так и смотрел в спину Гарри, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом.

Настроение было самое отвратительное. Северус просто пошвырял вещи в сундук и улёгся в кровать, стараясь не думать о мрачных предчувствиях Поттера. Он безо всякого энтузиазма подтвердил Мальсиберу готовность к встрече с Магистром и, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, задёрнул полог кровати. Спал он тоже плохо: ему чудились многочисленные змеи, снующие в траве Запретного леса, а полная луна освещала кровавое пиршество оборотней. Лишь под утро, когда восходящее солнце превратило капли росы в бриллианты, Северусу стало легче, но уже было пора вставать, чтобы поспешить на поезд.

Поттера он увидел издалека, и он показался бледнее обычного, а тени, что залегли под глазами, придавали его образу изрядную долю трагичности. Северус скрестил пальцы на удачу и, пока никто не видел, сплюнул под ноги. Хогвартс он покидал с лёгким сердцем, а вот за Поттера было по-настоящему страшно.

За окном мелькали деревья, и эта картина успокаивала настолько, что Северус прикрыл глаза, намереваясь уснуть, и в это же мгновение почувствовал невесомое прикосновение к запястью. На его руку села обращённая в бабочку записка, в которой почерком Поттера было приглашение в тамбур третьего вагона. Сердце вновь сжалось, но Северус улыбнулся, чтобы не выдать себя, и, сообщив Мальсиберу, что у него «приятная встреча», быстро покинул купе. Поттер уже его ждал.

— Снейп! Я досмотрел! Я всё видел... всё!

— Успокойся, Поттер.

— Ты не понимаешь! Я думал, что ты единственный выживший, что ты ключ, а на самом деле ты тоже умер! Огромная змея разорвала тебе горло! А я там... смотрел... а потом смотрел в твои глаза... а потом тоже пошёл на смерть. Мы все... все умерли...

Так жутко Северусу не было никогда. Он прекрасно знал, что Поттер не должен этого говорить, как и он не должен слушать, но остановить поток слов не было сил.

— Я знаю, что ты любил Лили, мою маму... и про лань твою знаю, и про твоё «всегда»... Это ведь ты рассказал Тёмному Лорду Пророчество, из-за которого он их убил... и Лили, и Джеймса... и ты потом всю жизнь искупал... И Дамблдора ты убил только поэтому, чтобы победить Лорда... А я не зря думал, что ты ключ... если ты этого не сделаешь, история пойдёт по другому пути, — поезд трясло всё сильнее, и стук колёс почти заглушал слова, только Северус их всё равно слышал. — Ты можешь всё исправить, Снейп... можешь... потому что ты... всегда...

Поезд ощутимо тряхнуло, и время словно замедлилось, позволяя Северусу увидеть, как Поттер ударяется виском о ручку стоп-крана и медленно сползает на пол — а потом снова понеслось вскачь.

— Поттер! Поттер! Гарри... посмотри на меня...

Ресницы дрогнули, но мгновение спустя в глубине зелёных глаз что-то погасло, а их взгляд стал пустым и неподвижным.

 

**Эпилог**

Когда Гарри проснулся, поезд мчался по каким-то пустошам, над которыми покачивались клочья тумана. Старая ведьма с бельмом на глазу уселась напротив и игриво подмигнула ему:

— Скоро станция, где ты можешь выйти.

— Вы кто?

— Попутчица.

Ведьма с таким интересом рассматривала его, что стало неловко, и Гарри уставился в окно, наплевав на приличия. Сейчас он помнил всё: и как садился в этот поезд, попросив Дамблдора позаботиться о найденном ребёнке, и своё опустошение после Авады Волдеморта, и отчаяние, и тоску, замешанную на желании всё изменить. Сны свои Гарри тоже помнил, а в ушах всё ещё звучал тихий голос Дамблдора: «Конечно, это происходит у тебя в голове, но кто сказал тебе, что поэтому оно не должно быть правдой?» 

Вот оно! Это всё было правдой. И знакомство с родителями, и немного странная почти-дружба со Снейпом, и Сириус — и все они были живы, как и сам Гарри. А ещё Снейп теперь знает всё, а значит, есть шанс, что всё будет не так, что Снейп всё исправит, он сможет.

Гарри на миг зажмурился и вдруг совершенно отчётливо увидел Снейпа в Визенгамоте, прикованного цепью к тому самому креслу в центре зала. И судили его за убийство Гарри Поттера. Бред какой-то! Но обвинения были самые настоящие, как и свидетели, рассказывающие о взаимной неприязни и вражде между убийцей и жертвой. Когда председательствующий стукнул серебряным молоточком в гонг и объявил о свидетеле защиты Лорде Волдеморте, Гарри в ужасе открыл глаза. Ему не хватало воздуха, и он закашлялся, замечая пристальный взгляд старухи:

— Дошло, наконец? — довольно усмехнулась она. — Есть вещи, которые не меняются.

— Кто вы?!

— Не могу этого сказать, но ты ведь догадливый, правда?

Воздух вокруг её лица вдруг сгустился и пошёл рябью, полностью меняя лик, и через несколько мгновений перед Гарри уже оказалась леди средних лет в старомодном платье с корсетом и пышными юбками. Она развязала шёлковые ленты и сняла дорожный капор, после чего закурила тонкую папироску с длинным костяным мундштуком. Выпустив несколько колец дыма, леди подула на них, складывая в картины, похожие на те, что Гарри видел в Омуте Памяти. Вот Снейп принимает Тёмную метку, вот он подслушивает Пророчество, а вот и стоит на коленях перед Дамблдором, умоляя спасти Лили. 

— Забавно выходит, правда? Пророчество касалось ещё не рождённого ребёнка, а кому-то хотелось выслужиться, отблагодарив за вовремя протянутую руку помощи... он всё поймёт и вспомнит, но будет поздно...

Она вновь выдохнула дым, и теперь уже Гарри видел Сириуса, смеющегося рядом с трупами, а потом отбрасывающего палочку, чтобы сдаться аврорам. Он казался сумасшедшим, особенно когда почтительно поклонился, увидев показавшийся из густого тумана остов Азкабана. Он и там продолжал смеяться...

— Кстати, — леди надменно взглянула на Гарри, — ты первый из смертных, кому посчастливилось собрать все три Дара, и ты так и не распорядился ими. Желаешь это исправить?

За окном медленно приближалось здание вокзала: с вычурными кирпичными башенками, покрытыми многолетней сажей. Одну из башенок украшали огромные часы, стрелки которых застыли, вытянувшись вверх. Поезд остановился, и Гарри почудился тихий вздох.

— Я бы хотел исправить всё, — почти шёпотом ответил Гарри. — И вернуть Дары, мне они не пригодились.

Он вздрогнул от внезапного гудка, с которым на соседней платформе появился ярко-красный поезд, совершенно неуместный на этом вокзале. Минутная стрелка на часах качнулась, сдвигаясь на одно деление влево, потом ещё на одно... и ещё. Время словно пошло вспять, что, однако, в этом странном месте ничуть не удивляло.

— Вернуть, говоришь? Что ж... возвращай.

Гарри достал из кармана мантию-невидимку и положил на столик рядом со шляпкой своей попутчицы.

— Исправить? — леди сделала глубокую затяжку и выпустила облачко мерцающего дыма, в котором можно было различить движущиеся фигурки людей, но ни происходящего между ними, ни их лиц было не разобрать. — Забавно... весьма забавно. И ты забавный. Я ни разу не видела, чтобы собственную смерть так растягивали и превращали в балаган. И ради чего? А ведь всё могло быть просто красиво.

Поезд вздрогнул и качнулся, начиная движение, а Гарри стало вдруг невообразимо тоскливо, будто он в одночасье потерял всё.

— Исправить, говоришь? И много ты исправишь, сидя здесь? Ну-ну...

Гарри ещё раз взглянул в окно и увидел, как минутная стрелка почти завершает круг, а ещё ему показалось, что в одном из окон второго поезда мелькнуло лицо Лили. Точно! Надо действовать! И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Больше он уже не думал. Гарри выскочил в тамбур и попытался открыть дверь, которая поддалась далеко не с первого раза. Потерянного времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы поезд уже набрал скорость, а платформа вокзала закончилась. 

Сорванный стоп-кран заставил состав дёрнуться, резко тормозя, но Гарри не стал дожидаться его остановки, выпрыгнув на ходу. Он здорово ушиб колено, но, прихрамывая, побежал в сторону вокзала, пока тот ещё не скрылся в тумане. На перрон он успел забраться почти сразу, но когда до вожделенного поезда ему осталось сделать всего несколько шагов, тот тронулся.

— Нет!

Гарри не знал, откуда у него взялись силы, но он не только успел добежать, но и смог запрыгнуть на ступеньку последнего вагона и забарабанить в закрытую дверь. Несколько минут ничего не происходило, а потом за мутным стеклом показалась чья-то фигура. Наверное, с той стороны Гарри тоже было плохо видно, потому что тяжёлая дверь ударила его прямо по голове, угодив ручкой в висок.

— Энервейт! Энервейт, твою мать!

— Снейп, ты не умеешь, дай я! Энервейт! Энервейт!

В голове всё ещё шумело от удара, а при попытке открыть глаза они заслезились, и от яркого света захотелось зажмуриться.

— Смотри, Снейп! Он задышал! И ресницы... ты видел... Гарри! Гарри...

— Блэк, слезь с меня! Я вижу... Поттер! Ты меня слышишь?! Ты жив?

Вопрос был самый что ни на есть дурацкий, поэтому Гарри попытался улыбнуться.

— Он ещё ржёт! Блэк, я не могу, я его сейчас сам прибью, чтобы не пугал больше так.

— Я тебе прибью! Гарри, ты меня слышишь? Гарри...

Не требовалось даже открывать глаза, чтобы понять — всё получилось. Он жив, и все его близкие тоже живы. И всё теперь точно будет по-другому.

— Слышу...

— Блядь, Гарри, посмотри на меня!

— Поттер, открой глаза!

Гарри понял, что лежит на полу крохотного тамбура, а над ним нависают Сириус и Снейп: всё ещё встревоженные, перепуганные, но уже пытающиеся шутить и улыбаться.

— Снейп, ты всё-таки идиот! «Умер», «умер»... вообще не разбираешься в таких вещах.

— Так у него рефлексов не было, — оправдывался Снейп.

— Рефлексы будешь искать у флоббер-червей! Рано тебе ещё тренироваться на живых людях.

— Нашёлся тут крупный специалист...

Гарри снова закрыл глаза, слушая эту почти дружескую перебранку и ощущая себя совершенно счастливым. Теперь всё будет по-другому. Гораздо лучше. Гораздо.

Колёса поезда стучали в такт мыслям: «хо-ро-шо... всё... хо-ро-шо...» Хогвартс-экспресс, не снижая скорости, мчался в Лондон, а впереди была целая жизнь.


End file.
